Family Guy 3000
Family Guy: 3000 is a 2019 animated sci-fi action adventure film that is a crossover between the 2 Fox animated series Family Guy and Futurama. Plot: There's an attack coming. Bertram and his legions of men are planning to destroy the multiverse! After a discovery in New York, Peter and his friends end up in the year 3000 and meet the planet express crew from Futurama! The Griffins and the crew will face challenges like no other as they fight to save the multiverse! Synopsis: It's New year's Eve 1999. Peter and Lois Griffin are on vacation in a New York hotel. They receive a pizza delivery. A young boy gives it to them. Peter and Lois go outside and watch the countdown. Once it becomes 2000, they go into a random building. They begin to produce their daughter Meg but find the same pizza guy frozen in a pod. They ignore it and continue. 18 years later, the year 2018 arrives. They now have 3 kids. Peter is older and fatter. He's celebrating with his 3 friends at the Griffin house but finds it boring. They decide to go on a guy's trip to New York City. They get in a plane and go there. Out of curiosity, Peter goes to the random building and finds the pizza guy still frozen. Peter is then kicked out by staff. Back in Quahog, Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin are given detention and sent to clean the school basement. Down there, they find an item that looks like a game boy. Chris turns it on and the two are beamed into the future. They land in the year 3000. Quahog is nothing but a pile of rocks. Lois, Brian, and Stewie become worried by their disappearance. Peter and his friends are walking on the street but they see a flash down the alley of a building. They look and see a man that looks like a crab grab food from a garbage can. He then leaves and the guys get sucked into the future with him. They land in New York which now has flying ships. The lobster man notices them but shrugs it off and goes into a building. The 4 sneak in and look around. They find a pack off beers and happily begin to drink them but a robot comes out of nowhere and tells them to bite his shiny metal ass. The pizza guy that Peter met in 1999 and a girl with one eye come in and investigate. The 4 guys are introduced to a crew. These weird people are just a simple delivery service and a crappy one at that. Back in 2018, Stewie's half brother Bertram has formed an alliance of a few hundred minions. His pathological hatred of Stewie and the Griffin family is driving him insane. He is planning to sabotage them and everyone they know and love. He is on a base in space and has a time machine where he can go to any point in time and destroy things. He is preparing to go to the year 3000 and destroy New New York. Meanwhile, citizens of Quahog are searching for Chris and Meg but it's getting hopeless. The two are in the year 3000 and can't get home because the pad needs to be charged. Peter and his friends go with the Planet Express crew to see what Quahog looks like and they find Meg and Chris. Professor Farnsworth is thrilled to have more people in the crew. They return to New New York without realizing there's an imminent threat. Bertram and his forces decend upon New New York 3000. Military and police evacuate some citizens while the rest end up getting left to die. His forces throw a grenade into the crew's building. Fry pushes Leela out of the way of an explosion which saves her life but knocks him into a coma. The express crew gets in their ship and beams into space. Bertram is searching for an Easter egg that can turn you into a god. They see through a transmission that the egg is at an unknown planet. The egg is dangerous and they want to get it so they can take it far away from Bertram. The professor decides to send Leela, Meg, and Chris to the planet to get the egg. They are hesitant to have Chris go but they let him. They are given a beacon that they can use to find the crew after getting the egg. The professor has his own that links to the one given to them. The 3 get off in a ship. Fry is currently in a medical pod. They hope that he won't wake up until they get back because he could cause problems. The 3 arrive at the planet. It's a planet that has a large palace and nothing else. On the crew ship, Fry wakes up with immediate concern for Leela. Despite being assured that she's okay, Fry still wants to get to her. Despite given strict orders not to, he steals the professor's beacon and leaves in an escape pod. After destroying New New York, Bertram is going to the planet where the egg is. Fry is also going to the planet. 3 clones of Bertram go to 2018 to try to kill Brian and Lois and bring Stewie in. The 3 Griffins still in the past become ambushed and have no choice but to escape in Stewie's time machine. Lois is in disbelief that the time machine is real. On the planet with the egg, Leela, Chris, and Meg go in the palace to try and get the egg. They see through a window that the egg is in a glass container with a price tag. They try to get in but are then thrown in jail and put on death row for accidentally parking in a handicapped spot. Their execution is 5 minutes away but Fry comes and breaks them out. They get past guards and grab the egg. Just then, Bertram and his men invade the palace. Meanwhile, Peter and Bender cry in each other's arms because there's only one beer on the ship. Peter, Bender, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe go to Earth to get beer. Lois, Brian, and Stewie land in 3000 which is where everyone else happens to be. They see that New York is filled with destroyed buildings and dead bodies. They are about to leave but see the guys there getting drunk. On the other planet, the 4 are running from the minions and the beacon Fry stole from the professor flys out of his pocket. Their ship got towed so they have to steal one. They leave and Bertram gets pissed because they got away and will become impossible to find. But then, one of his men finds the Beacon which directly gives them their location. The 4 return to the crew ship but Fry realizes he lost the beacon. Just then, they become surrounded by Bertram's ships. The ship alarm goes off. The emergency door begins to shut. Fry and Leela get through the door but the rest of the crew gets trapped outside it. Zoidberg throws them the egg right before the door shuts. Bertram and his men invade the ship. They take Chris and Meg on their ship. Leela and Fry watch as their crew gets massacred while begging for their lives. The 2 get in an escape pod with the egg and leave, watching as their crew ship gets blown to bits. Bertram and his men are after the escape pod that Leela and Fry have boarded with the egg. The pod catches on fire as it enters a the atmosphere of a planet. Back on Earth, Peter, Lois, Stewie, Brian, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, and Bender are in a destroyed New New York. Bender tries to contact the crew but can't. Meanwhile, Chris and Meg are in a cell on one of Bertram's ships. He plans to torture them for info on where their family is. The escape pod crash lands on a planet that appears to be abandoned. The 2 get out and see the bad guy ships coming towards them. They try to run but it's no use. They are captured and Bertram takes the egg. The ships go in space. He opens the egg but nothing happens. It's a fake. The real egg is back in 2018, being kept by Roger the Alien. Bertram and 6 of his men go there to try and pursue them. This results in a big chase across Washington DC. The Smith family manages to lose them. They end up in Quahog. The 8 in New York 3000 use Stewie's return pad to get back there. They meet the Smiths. Just then, all of Bertram's ships surround the city. On his main ship, Chris, Meg, Fry, and Leela are trapped in one cell. They manage to get it open and run out. However, they are confronted by Herbert the pervert. He pulls his pants down but Chris kicks him in the nuts. Meg pulls up her shirt and Herbert has a heart attack and dies because of the horrifying sight. The 4 get off the ship. The 4 meet up with everyone else. Bertram launches his army at everyone. It becomes a full on war. Roger drops the egg and Peter grabs it. Bertram offers to give Peter a beer if he hands over the egg. He does so. Bertram, now holding the egg, opens it and becomes a god. He starts destroying the city. Stewie decides he needs to face him and bring him down somehow. Bertram is destroying everything. Quahog is falling. His minions are spreading across cities in both 2018 and 3000. Peter is Bertram's father and Stewie is Bertram's half brother so they team up. Peter confronts him. Bertram tries to zap him to dust with the egg but Stewie jumps on him. Peter grabs the egg and starts wiping out Bertram's men. Bertram decides he needs to step up his game. He takes out an experimental weapon. It's an acid bazooka. He starts firing it everywhere. He doesn't care if he hits his own minions. Stewie uses his magma gun against him. Bertram's men activate the laser cannon that destroyed the planet express ship. It starts shooting at everyone, they try to run but everyone becomes ambushed. Fry insists that he won't let Bertram win after what he did to the crew. He runs towards the cannon. Leela tries to talk him out of it but he ignores it. She runs after him. They are close to the cannon until Bender pushes them out of the way. He blocks the cannon with his shiny metal ass. The cannon begins to overheat. He is plugging it up so everyone can escape. He tells Leela and Fry to go but they don't want to leave him. As a result, Bender tazes them. They are picked up by the gang. Bertram is on the ground bruised. He sees that everyone is evacuating. The military arrives and begins dropping bombs on his ships. Peter and Stewie tell him that he's lost. Bender unplugs the cannon. It begins firing again. Bender goes into low power mode from overexertion. Joe straps a seismic charge to the hood of his car and crashes into the cannon, obliterating all of Bertram's ships. Fry and Leela wake up in a helicopter, they see the explosion and realize Bender is gone. Stewie tells tells Bertram that it's not too late to join them. Despite this, Bertram kills himself with his acid bazooka. Peter and Stewie are picked up by their family. Quahog is mostly destroyed, but the war has ended. The Griffins rebuild their home. The Smiths go back to Washington DC. Leela and Fry decide there's nothing left for them so they stay in 2018. They make a clone of Fry's dog. One night, the dog is asleep. The 2 think they're alone so they get intimate. However, Peter and Bender are hiding in a closet and begin to record their NC-17 rated actions.